


Andrew Lloyd Webber’s The Phantom of the Opera

by SlankyHanky



Series: JooJ fortnightly prompt events [1]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Body Horror, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Costumes, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Erik has Issues, Gen, Guilt, Happy halloween, Horror, Musical References, Musicals, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Revenge, Spoopy Halloween Fanfic Exchange, Violence, spoopy, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlankyHanky/pseuds/SlankyHanky
Summary: Rykiel was less than thrilled to see that he was made to be the understudy of a tormentor, so he decided to take matters into his own hands





	Andrew Lloyd Webber’s The Phantom of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Rykiel discovers his abilities earlier than canon. It's also the fortnightly prompt from my jojo discord server, JooJ. Invitation's in my profile desc

            The designated male-lead actor wrapped his arms around the female-lead, both in song on the onstage rehearsal. Their bodies moved with the act, flawless, an art in itself, accompanied by the instrumentals playing from the speakers. They moved from one foot to another as the director indicated, fluid movements all coordinated and planned. There was no surprise to them.

            Rykiel watched from the seats in the auditorium, unable to focus on the script in his hand. The paper was wrinkled in his tight grip, shaking with anger. Had it been anyone but _him_ , he would not have cared. It was a popular role, everyone wanted to be the notorious Phantom of the Opera on the stage, and Rykiel had been one of the most promising in the auditions. He was fully capable of singing, and acting was one of his interests, and as cruel as it was, he also had the sickly look on his face naturally, so heavy make-up was not required, just light. He was very good, very fitting for the role.

            But he had anxiety, and having the lead choke horribly onstage was unacceptable.

            That was the reasoning, anyway, it was not necessarily true, but the stereotype was enough to have him be overlooked. It was just his sort of bad luck to have one of his bullies take the role. He could not help but suspect that the jerk did it on purpose, that he took his role just to spite him. Of course, there was no evidence to prove it, but it was a plausible theory.

            The spite did not fade; Instead, it only grew with everything the kid did. It was enough to have threats every day, to avoid certain areas for the sake of eating lunch peacefully, to deal with rumors, but to now be teased over something like this was starting to get to him. If only Rykiel had known the child's name, he would have reported him already and it would be one less problem. But it would stop one day, right?

 

            He was sick of this, sick of _him_.

            The toxicity he experienced had pushed him too far. He began to fantasize about getting his vengeance for every single wrong, every humiliating moment caused by this horrid boy, to return every delivered bruise threefold. He had a plan for what he would do, and it entailed an ability he had been practicing with for about a week now.

 

            In the costume closet, the aggressor searched for his attire. As a lead role, he always found it almost immediately, yet now he had to search further in. He grew agitated as he could not find it.

            "Looking for something?" Said a voice from behind him, and he turned to see a boy in the costume. He had a strange, disturbing grin as his gold eyes glittered in malice.

            "The fuck are you doing? Give it!" Before he could step forward, he felt knees go cold and give out under him and he fell to the floor. He shot a hand forward, only to have his fingers go numb before they began to rot. His skin went cold at the sight and terror shot through him. He opened his mouth to yell at him, but his mouth stayed clamped shut with a freezing sensation.

            "Can't sing, 'Angel of Music'?" Rykiel teased, "Here, I'll come closer," He stepped towards him with a boldness that did not match his usual composure, grabbed the boy's hair and pulled it up harshly. Their eyes met and the masked student seemed to glisten as he grabbed his chin, "Is it that you're scared?"

            The boy swung at him, but with his hands being reduced to palms, the bloody stubs just marked the white mask. His hair was tugged even more ruthlessly, which gave the costumed boy a clear look at his face. Almost immediately, a tingle shot through the right side of his face, and horror and dread filled him. He did not know what the hell the other was doing to him now and hoped that this was just a nightmare, that he would wake up as soon as this was over. There was no way this weakling could have gotten the gall, much less the mysterious ability, to do this!

            Numbness spread through the right half of his face as he continuously tried to land a hit on the other, but the best he could do was land a slap. A swipe, then another, to no avail in actually hurting the other. Hopelessness rendered him hollow, and that was before his vision began to deteriorate and saliva started to run from the right side of his mouth.

            "I am the mask you wear," Rykiel sang, almost jovial as he slipped the mask off and placed it on the boy's numb half, but it did not fit perfectly over it like it used to. Alarm raced through him, and he wondered if this was how his corpse would be found.  He did not want this. He wanted to live, he wanted to have his moment onstage. He should not be losing his life to some weak little nerd, and he was not going to lose his role!

            He suddenly slumped against his will onto the ground, his head searing with pain and pressure. The elastic band began to contract as the mask seemed to almost hang off his face as that half sank deeper inwards, his arm shooting out, hard and tense, as his body began to convulse, and the darkness came.

 

            Rykiel sung his last hateful words onstage, "It's over now, the music of the night!"

            He had done it, he had performed onstage without a mishap! Most would believe he would collapse in on himself and choke, but the show went without a hitch on his end!

            The scene over, he rested backstage and smiled wider than he had in a long time as he took off his own mask. He thought of the boy that had been taken to the hospital. _That was my doing._ He sat on a box he deemed sturdy enough and thought of what he had done to get this role, to get this moment all for himself. It was wrong, it was dirty. He could have executed that far more cleanly, yet didn't. He considered the possibility that he had gone too far.

            _He had it coming,_ he thought. The boy had wronged him in so many ways for so long, this sort of retaliation was to be expected, no matter how long the thoughts may nag at him.


End file.
